A Sticky Proposal
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Ron finally gets up the nerve to ask Hermione the toughest question of his life. But before he asks the question, he also ponders animals singing. Timing of publishing is a coincidence.


**A Sticky Proposal**

Ron polished the small velvet box on the inside of his front left pocket again. He and Hermione were in a movie theater. She said that he should understand muggles a bit better so he wouldn't be completely confused every time she referenced a light switch or something similar.

He wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that animals could not talk unless they were magical or if they had some sort of charm on them. So he wasn't quite sure why the very large pig called Runt was singing or why the duck was quoting psychology self-help crap like she was Hermione talking about Hogwarts a history. Nor was he certain how this could help him figure out muggle culture any better.

In a way it was good he was preoccupied by the velvet box. At least he won't be confused later when Hermione tries to explain what aliens are doing looking for acorns. Or really, what aliens are supposed to be.

He was going to ask her before they went to the movies, but he lost his nerve.

Some Gryffindor he was.

He couldn't exactly ask her now. Hermione had drilled it into him that it was very bad form to talk during a movie. He had learned to keep his mouth shut after she started applying mild stinging charms to his ears every time he spoke aloud and disturbed someone else in the theater.

Luckily, Hermione nearly always insisted on waiting through the credits for two main reasons. The first reason was so she didn't have to elbow her way through the masses and wait in incredibly long lines for the women's loo. The second reason was to see if the movie had a bonus clip after the credits. She explained to him that it was a token gesture to get people to read the credits.

Personally, Ron couldn't figure out why anyone would want to read a list of people who worked on a movie after watching the movie. It was like going to a Weird Sister's concert and being introduced to their agents, groupies, and assistants. Everyone already knew the important people's names.

Finally, that weird little triangle hair-ball was back with the large triangles and the credits started rolling… amongst dancing animals.

Well, Merlin's left ball. How was he supposed to ask one of the most serious questions of his life when there were fluffy animals in pink dresses dancing around on the screen behind him singing popular muggle songs?

Thankfully, they calmed down to the occasional glimpse of an animal and most of the muggles had already left.

Hermione still hadn't noticed his inattentiveness to the screen, she was busy reading the credits.

Of course.

"Er… Hermione," Ron uttered as he polished the ring box again.

She turned from the screen and smiled at him, "Yeah?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat before kneeling out of his chair and onto the sticky floor, where his right knee became adhered to the floor. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"We've known each other a long time," Ron began. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of one arm and nearly fell over, but stayed put do to the amazing stopping power of the floor. "And we've been going out a long time… so… wouldyoumarrymehermioneandmakemethehappiestmanonearth?"

Hermione bit her lip and starred at him. "Could you repeat that last bit?"

Damn. He should have known he was going to botch it up somehow. "I said: Would you marry me, Hermione, and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Tears began to slide down her face. Shit! He made her cry. "No... no…. don't cry Hermione. I take it back. I swear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, oh shit."

"I'm happy you jerk!" Hermione cried and wrapped her arms around Ron's head, refusing to get onto the sticky floor with him.

Ron reached to polish the ring box again and realized he forgot something, "Oh bollocks! I forgot Hermione, your ring." He brought it out and showed her the delicate diamond ring.

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," Ron grinned stupidly as he slid it onto her ring finger.

"Ron Weasley, if you don't stand up this instance and kiss your fiancé properly, I shall be very irritated with you," Hermione demanded after a moment of admiring the ring.

Ron attempted to stand but fell promptly back down when he right knee stayed glue to the floor. "Er… Hermione, I don't think I can."

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

"I'm stuck."

_AN: To be perfectly honest, I don't write R/Hr normally.  
I did it for a reason. I have a poll that I believe will show a correlation between R/Hr shippers and H/H shippers.  
So I needed R/Hr shippers as well as H/H shippers.  
So if you don't ship either, go read the other bribe fic, A Smooth Proposal.  
If you do ship, please poll on my homepage.  
Oh yes, I don't own HP._


End file.
